Drago Incognito
by NoteEmmy
Summary: The three legendary knights spend one last night together.


Restless waves of a long spanning ocean crashed against the rocks of a high cliff. Upon it stood three soldiers, staring solemnly in three different directions. Their self proclaimed leader was standing the closest to the edge. In his hands was a long pole, attached to the end the flag of their nation. He stared at it as it crumpled and rustled in the hard breeze of the night, willing it to do something. Anything. Just like their great nation all it did was stand as a symbol. It would do nothing without direction. There was nothing left to do here.

With a flick of his wrist he'd set a flame sparking to life. It traveled up the length of the wooden shaft before setting the fabric aflame. Both pairs of gold and violet eyes quickly shifted in the direction of the now burning flag but the men did nothing to stop it. Nothing was said.

Billowing smoke started rising towards the already black sky as the flag continued to burn, taking its time in diminishing, thread by thread almost. Finally the tallest of the trio stepped forward. "You're being dramatic, Timaeus." He offered. There wasn't much else he knew how to say at this moment. Their kingdom was falling into ruin and he knew all of them were taking it hard. This was not going to accomplish anything.

"Let him do what he wants." The knight by his side scoffed, turning away from the scene. To watch their bravest knight set light to their flag as if it meant nothing to him was tearing a hole in his heart. Was this really the new direction of their once great land?

The shortest man twisted the pole in his hands, setting the flag facing downwards as he grit his teeth. In one clean move he shoved it from his grip, the burning and black ashen _thing_ tumbling down towards the rocky waters below. That's all it was anymore. It was no longer a symbol. He had let his allegiance go, but not with it did his anger go. "You both understand this is our last night here." He said finally, turning to set his only working eye on the both of them.

Both shrunk back the smallest amount, not having the strength to face that look. Critias' hands went to his pockets before he sent a scowl the shorter's way. "So you've given up." It left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Not all is lost." Hermos substituted, trying to lighten his fallen comrade's spirit. He wasn't used to seeing him like this.

Timaeus bore his fangs so quickly, an inhuman growl rumbling in his throat. "Don't you dare." He warned. "I have fought and bled for this dying country. But if anything is to be believed, it is that our time is through."

Critias narrowed his purple eyes, darkening with anger and rage. "You would believe the fortunes of the Black Witch over the feelings of our strength? Of our knightship? You've turned weak and disgusting. Did Dartz take your courage along with that eye?"

Before the two had a chance to charge Hermos stepped in, placing his hands on both of their chests, claws digging in slightly to keep them from doing anything stupid. "Knock it off." First at Critias then at Timaeus. "This does not become us."

Both men glared before their shoulders dropped, defeated. They both knew.

"This is our last night as the knights we once were." Hermos continued, reaching a hand up to brush back his dirtied brown hair. "If the Witch had enough power to change us back, even for a short time, do you think it not possible she has enough power to predict the future?" While he didn't want to accept that their days were numbered, he wasn't going to play stupid. He wasn't prideful enough for that.

Critias, however, was. His arms crossed, head turning away. "I can fight the power of fate- and you two used to be strong enough to do the same. I'm not going to be allotted with weak losers any longer." Yet as he said this he made no move to go. Where would he go? Where did he even want to go? Anything he needed and wanted… the two of them were right there, despite their awful behavior.

Timaeus' eye lowered as he frowned. "We will fight." He agreed, stepping back towards the cliff. It drew both men to look at him sharply. "And we will lose."

Hermos finally couldn't take it any longer. He stepped forward to haul the shorter up by the front of his jacket. "We will die with honor. I won't stand to look at you like this any longer! This is not the man I swore blood with!"

Smaller hands twisted around the wrists close to his chest. Critias was much used to watching this sort of scene. The both of them were idiots but now wasn't the time for it. Even if he wouldn't acknowledge with words, the fearful tremor in his heart was too much to ignore. Their time wasn't meant to be spent arguing like petty idiots. He stepped forward, easily yanking Timaeus from Hermos' grip and easing him back down. All it did was spur the shorter knight on to turning away and crossing his arms.

Critias frowned. "We are children no longer. And we will not entertain the idea of living forever."

Hermos mirrored the look and stepped forward to put a hand on the shorter's shoulder. "Battle was the only graveyard for us."

The tallest's hand came to the opposite shoulder. "Don't wear that look. It doesn't suit you."

Timaeus tensed and was ready to deny their allegations, their insults, with everything remaining in him. But all of a sudden a rush of tiredness set into his bones and he nearly collapsed. Where it had come from he couldn't say, but in that moment he was only too glad to rely on his knights to keep him standing. In their strength he could still see.

"Dartz was a fool to give us those secondary forms." Second only to their truest form of knights. They'd never been like the other monsters. They had always had a call. And they would always be with each other. He tilted back closer to them. "But if we have this for just one night I suppose spending it brooding is a waste."

Critias allowed himself a smirk. "Now you're talking some sense."

"Besides," The remaining knight supplied, slipping his arms around the two. "…being anywhere with you both has always been the greatest honor."

Timaeus looked up at the both of them before casting a long look out onto the still dark waters. His head then tilted back, taking in the light of the moon and stars. His two knights followed the look skyward before all three closed their eyes. "This will not be our last night." It was a promise, whoever it had come from didn't matter, it was in their hearts.

The rustling of their cloaks was suddenly not brought on by winds atop the cliffs.

"Now shut up and come here."


End file.
